


Safe

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Among the Trees [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead John Winchester, Gen, Mary Winchester Lives, Mary Winchester Raises Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester, Triple Drabble, Young Winchesters (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: A quiet moment.





	Safe

Dean knows that his mother is tired. He feels it in the way the wind shifts, and the way there’s been a little pile of cookie crumbs near Sam’s usual spot in the living room.

“Mama,” Dean says. And he spreads his hands and looks at her.

They both know his usual questions-- _are you safe are you safe are you safe_ and he doesn’t even want to ask them anymore. So he just gives her one of his penetrating, woodsman looks.

“C’mere, Dean,” she says, and she starts to walk out of the room. Her posture gives a silent assent--they are safe, she is safe. Dean reads it, nods, and follows her.

They go into the living room. He hops onto the couch and gives her imploring eyes. She smiles. They both want the quiet time they need. She sits with him and wraps her arms around him. As she holds onto him he cuddles closer against her chest.

Sam walks in, surveying the scene. He has waited his turn, Dean knows. He settles in his spot on the floor where he plays, close enough to Mary but with less fear, fewer memories than Dean.

Sam has seen his father in the mirror. And so he is aware of the events that have come to pass, and those that could have. But they don’t haunt him the way they would for his mother or brother.

Sam brushes at the crumbs and settles into his spot, picking up a toy from nearby.

They all melt into the quiet for a few moments.

Dean shifts a little against his mother and she rocks him gently. She whispers her words to hm. “Safe,” she says.

He nods. “In the woods.”

“Yes, love, in the woods,” she says, louder and resolute.


End file.
